Start Of An Era
by PowerRangersIsMyLife
Summary: When Mackenzie Conner moved to Angel Grove she never expected the events that would follow her. Chosen by Rita to be her evil ranger Mackenzie couldn't fight the power that her spell had. But her friends don't give up until she is back on their side. But she soon finds herself struggling to keep the powers she had thrust upon her and when hope seems lost she knows she has to fight


**Summary:** When Mackenzie Conner moved to Angel Grove she never expected the events that would follow her. Chosen by Rita to be her evil ranger Mackenzie couldn't fight the power that her spell had. But her friends don't give up until she is back on their side. But she soon finds herself struggling to keep the powers she had thrust upon her and when hope seems lost she has to find it within herself to keep fighting.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own Mackenzie and her family

 **Name:** Mackenzie Grace Conner "Mack"

 **Age:** 17

 **Sports:** Martial Arts/Yoga

The Start Of An Era

Chapter 1

As Mackenzie was finishing up her breakfast which this morning was a dragon fruit her mother said, "See the move from Hawaii wasn't as bad as we thought it was going to be." Mackenzie laughed and said, "I guess you were right Mom."

Mackenzie looked at the clock and said, "I better get going to Angel Grove High or I'm going to be late considering neither of us have a car yet." Mackenzie threw her backpack on her back and said, "Bye Mom. I might go to the youth center after school and work on either yoga or some new martial arts moves that I've been working on."

Mackenzie's mother said, "Alright Mack. I'll see you later honey." Mackenzie closed the door behind her with a click telling Olivia that her daughter had left for the day.

As Mackenzie started to walk to Angel Grove High School she looked around and realized how different everything was from the live she had in Hawaii and even though she was excited about the fresh start she was just as nervous. Mackenzie had never had many friends because she was different from everybody that she knew in Hawaii because she loved to do different sports and eating healthy was her number one passion.

Mackenzie hadn't even realized that she had reached Angel Grove High School because she had been so deep in thought about the move and worrying about making new friends.

She took a deep breath and said, "Here's to a new start." Mackenzie walked into Angel Grove High School and looked at the paper in her binder and found her locker. She put her backpack in her locker and as she was grabbing two of her binders and notebooks a skinny boy wearing a leather jacket and a red hat followed by a boy who was much larger than he was walked over to her and the skinny man said, "Hey babe. Need a big, strong man to help you with your books?"

As he leaned against the locker next to hers Mackenzie said, "I think I'm good thanks. But if you want to help me you can go find someone else to annoy." The larger boy than put the food he was eating away in his jacket and said, "Oh, time to teach her a lesson."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and a boy dressed in green walked over and said, "Hey. Didn't you hear the lady? She said no." The two wanna-be bullies then looked at each other and the larger one said, "I think it's time for someone else to be taught a lesson."

The boy dressed in green then did a series of martial arts moves and once the bullies were scared the larger one said, "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time."

Mackenzie laughed as they walked away scared and then said, "Thanks a lot for that. That was really cool." The boy in green said, "Sure. I'll see you later." As her started to walk away Mackenzie said, "I'm Mackenzie by the way." He said, "I'm Tommy. You just started here right?" Makenzie nodded and said, "Yeah Mom and I just moved here from Hawaii after her job transferred her. But so far I'm liking Angel Grove." Mackenzie closed her locker and Tommy said, "Would you like to get together with some friends of mine at the Youth Center so that you could meet a few more people?" Mackenzie said, "Yeah I would like that. Thanks Tommy. I better head to class or I'll never find it. See you later."

Mackenzie then started to head to her first class for the day which was biology and thought _this is starting out as a great first day as I'm meeting more people than I thought I would._

 _ **XxX Start Of An Era XxX**_

After school ended for the day Mackenzie stopped home and when she walked into her new home she walked into her bedroom and grabbed her duffel bag that had everything for Martial arts. She then walked into the kitchen and grabbed her bag and wrote a note for her Mom in case she got home from the animal shelter early.

Mackenzie then headed for the Youth Center and as she was walking there she heard somebody say, "Hey Mackenzie!" Mackenzie turned around and saw Kayla a girl from her English class and said, "Hey Kayla where are you heading?" Kayla replied, "Home. My mother needs some help preparing for our family reunion. What about you?"

"The youth center a guy invited me to hang out with his friends and him. Plus I figured it would be a good place to practice my martial arts." As the two friends walked together after as they got close to the Youth Center Mackenzie said, "Bye Kayla. I found this shortcut when I first moved to Angel Grove."

Kayla said, "Alright. Bye Mack have a good time." Mackenzie waved and as she was walking down the alley way a group of putties appeared. Mackenzie dropped her pink bag and said, "You want a fight? Bring it on clay brains."

Mackenzie got into her fighting stance and as she looked around the first putty came after her and she easily grabbed its arms and kicked it in the stomach a few times before flipping it over her head and into the dumpster. "Gonna have to do better than that clay heads."

They then came after Mackenzie two a time and she defeated them with series of kicks and punches. Eventually Mackenzie grabbed a trash can lid and used that to hit the putties and when the final one fell and they all disappeared Mackenzie picked up her bag and said, "I thought that Angel Grove was supposed to be a peaceful place to live."

The wind then picked up and Mackenzie put her bag back down and said, "Oh what now?" As she started to glow a light shade of pink Mackenzie looked at her hands and Rita then appeared and said, "MACKENZIE! I HAVE CHOSEN YOU!"

The wind the picked up and Mackenzie was unable to do anything but scream, "Nooooooo!" Rita then hit Makenzie with her magic wand and Mackenzie disappeared in a beam of pink and reappeared in Rita's crystal ball in her moon palace.

When she appeared Rita said, "Oh there you are. You've arrived at last." She then held out the crystal ball to Goldar, Babboo, Squatt, and Finster and said, "What do you think?"

Squatt said, "She's perfect your evilness." Rita then started to cast a spell to make Mackenzie her evil ranger and in English said, "Receive the power! Arise, my pink ranger!" When Mackenzie got out of Rita's crystal ball she knelt before Rita and said, "How can I serve my evil queen?"

Rita said, "As a ranger, you can enter the Command Center. There you'll disable Zordon and then destroy the Power Ranger. Jason the red ranger, Zack the black ranger, Tommy the green ranger, Billy the blue ranger, and Trini the yellow ranger. Now prepare to receive the sixth power coin and become my pink ranger."

Mackenzie held out her hand and the sixth power coin landed in her hand and she folded her hand over it. Mackenzie then stood up and Rita continued, "And now, morph into the pink ranger!" Once Mackenzie morphed into the pink ranger she held her right arm in the air and said, "To the destruction of Zordon and the final fall of the Power Rangers!"

Mackenzie then disappeared into pink light and she reappeared in the rangers Command Center and said, "Cool place time for it to be destroyed." As she quietly creep forward Rita said in her head, "You know what to do."

Mackenzie said, "Yes my empress you commanded it so it will be done." Mackenzie then walked over to Alpha 5 and slipped a disk in his back and then Alpha said, "Alert! Alert! Hostile takeover!"

Mackenzie then ripped the power cord out of his back and said, "I've heard enough from you bucket of bolts!" Alpha then continued to say, "Alert! Alert! Alert!" Until he shut down and then Zordon said, "How is it possible you are here? Only one who has a power coin may enter this fortress undetected."

Mackenzie flipped it over in between her fingers and said, "Well it just so happens that I have a power coin and I will use it to destroy you and your precious Power Rangers!"

Zordon then said, "So Rita has finally chosen someone to give it to." Mackenzie replied, "That's right you giant floating head. I am her pink ranger and she is my queen and I will obey the orders that she has given me."

"Mackenzie she has you under an evil spell. Let me help. I can save you." Mackenzie said, "Worry about yourself you fool. Because you will soon be a memory that only your Power Rangers will remember."

She then grabbed one of the panels and ripped it out of the console as Zordon said, "NO! You must not do this!" As Mackenzie started ripping the wires inside the panel Zordon said, "Alpha! Alpha 5! Wake up! Alpha you must warn the other Power Rangers!"

As Mackenzie started working on the other parts to the main console Zordon said, "Mackenzie, stop! You don't know what you're doing! No… I'm losing power, losing my orientation, losing contact with your dimension. Mackenzie, No!"

With the Command Center in ruins and Zordon having finally disappeared Mackenzie said, "It's been done my Queen. Zordon is gone and the Power Rangers will follow shortly. Goodbye Zordon. I'm done here." Mackenzie then teleported out of the Command Center after laughing at the work she had done to the Command Center with the joyfully thought about the destruction of the Power Rangers in her mind.

 _ **XxX Start Of An Era XxX**_

Standing on a cliff a little bit away from Rita's henchman Mackenzie could see everything and knew that the Power Rangers would be destroyed shortly. Mackenzie smiled and said, "Come on Power Rangers. Come and save the city from Goldar. Only then will you finally meet your final destruction and I will please my queen."

When they arrived Mackenzie said, "Well it's about time. Did they take a taxi instead of teleporting?" Goldar growled and Mackenzie said, "They should be activating their zords soon enough. The end is near for you Power Punks!"

Goldar then said, "Go get them putty patrollers! Get them all!" Goldar then started laughing and Mackenzie said, "Why are you so pathetic you golden gorilla?"

The Power Rangers finished the putties and brought their Dinozords up to battle with them and Mackenzie said, "That's exactly what I wanted you to do morons. You've played right into Rita Repulsa's hands."

As the five of them battled Goldar with their Megazord Mackenzie finally had enough waiting and said, "Looks like it's my turn now!" She jumped up onto the Megazord and before she entered she said, "Time for the Power Losers to meet the pink ranger and their destruction."

Mackenzie entered the Megazord and said, "Surprise!" She then fought them and sent them flying out of the Megazord. As they fell to the ground Mackenzie jumped down and landed gracefully on her feet. Mackenzie then said, "You're through Power Rangers."

Mackenzie then ran forward and she and the Rangers started to trade blows and as she dodged most of theirs she landed almost all of the punches that she threw towards them.

Mackenzie then flipped the Billy and Tommy and said, "My empress has grown tired of your interference." As Trini jumped towards her with one of her daggers Mackenzie dodged it and then did a series of kicks and then threw her over her head.

Fighting Zack and Tommy at the same time was easier then she thought it would be and when she defeated them the yellow, blue, and red ranger ran over to them. Trini kneeled beside them and said, "Are you okay?"

Jason then turned to Mackenzie and said, "You think you're so tough? Take me on." Mackenzie smiled beneath her helmet and said, "Have it your way then."

She then through her weapon at him and once it hit Jason she ran forward and Jason and Mackenzie started hand-to-hand combat and they were evenly matched through their kicks and punches. Mackenzie finally got the upper hand and sent him over to the others and Billy said, "Jason!"

Mackenzie then formed a ball of energy and Trini said, "Oh-no!" She then threw it over to the Power Rangers where it blasted them and sent them flying.

Mackenzie laughed as the others retreated and Mackenzie went back to the cliff she was standing on before she attacked the other Power Rangers and she started to laugh and said, "I will destroy you one and all Power Rangers. Next time you won't be as lucky. You've only had a taste of the power that I possess! I will destroy all of you!"


End file.
